


Life is a Game

by finitendings



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Angst and Feels, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: This is my take on Episode 6 if the events played out differently about Georgiana's abduction.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Kudos: 14





	Life is a Game

**Life is a Game**

When Charlotte and Georgiana devised a plan to use the cricket match as a diversion for Georgiana to meet up with Otis, neither girl consider the potential dangers of the endeavour. It was merely a simple slip-away and none will be the wiser.

However, when Georgiana was abducted, Charlotte knew that she had to do something to see that her friend was returned safely. It all seemed logical for her to follow the letters to the destination address. It never crossed her mind that perhaps she should have spoken to someone else about her plans nor did she anticipate that Otis would not live at the same address as where his mail was sent. 

Still she persisted even though it was nightfall, not knowing that Sidney had done similar by tracking the letters to their recipient. So when she turned down a poorly lit alleyway, he was certainly the last person she was expecting. His shock equaled hers and his anger was quick to boil.

"It is not a game, Charlotte. The world is a cruel place and there are those who will take advantages and liberties at your naivety" Sidney chided at her. He vehemently denied her offer to help in the search for Georgiana, "And what would you have done, if I had not showed up just now?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet in my plan, but I know that I cannot simply cannot sit idly by."

Charlotte resented his treatment like she was his ward who needed a guardian. She was not a child and began to understand more of what her friend was feeling, having her freedom restricted thus.

However, Charlotte should have given more merit to Sidney's concern. Because as they were arguing, it caught the attention of a stranger lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, two shots rang through the night followed by scream as the cobblestone pavement beneath their feet stained red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: game ... 
> 
> This will likely be an One Shot


End file.
